Tsunade
Tsunade is one of Konohagakure's Sannin. Though famed as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin, the repeated loss of her loved ones caused Tsunade to abandon the life of a shinobi for many years. She is eventually persuaded to return to Konoha as its Fifth Hokage (Literally meaning: Fifth Fire Shadow), where her skills prove invaluable to the village. Profile and Stats *'Alias': *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': *'Key': Base | Creation Rebirth: Hundred Healings Jutsu: Appearance Tsunade is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Although she was called flat-chested when she was younger, Tsunade has large breasts, which Jiraiya estimates to be 106 centimetres in circumference; she is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Despite being in her fifties, Tsunade maintains the appearance of a young woman using the Transformation Jutsu. She has not been shown in full when not transformed, but what little of her body that is seen is heavily wrinkled and frail. She often wears a grass-green, long-sleeved haori with the kanji for "Gamble" (賭) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, as well as pink-red lipstick. Personality Tsunade was very willing to believe in the attainability of dreams while Nawaki and Dan were alive, and that by supporting and encouraging those dreams she might be able to help achieve them. When both died gruesomely shortly after receiving her support, Tsunade lost faith in the idea of dreaming for anything, believing that the mere pursuit would be doomed from the outset. She becomes especially critical of wanting to be Hokage, as both Dan and Nawaki died trying to attain the title and the past Hokage have all died prematurely and, Tsunade argues, pointlessly because they held the position; she concludes that to be Hokage is a fool's job. Tsunade is forced to reconsider her cynicism upon meeting Naruto Uzumaki, who demonstrates two things to her: just because a goal seems impossible does not mean it actually is, as Naruto is able to master the Rasengan unprecedentedly quickly despite any seeming natural talent; just because the dreamer dies does not mean the dream itself does, as Nawaki and Dan's desire to become Hokage lives on in Naruto. Because Naruto is so very much an exception to how she thought the world worked, Tsunade puts her faith in dreams once again, a desire so strong that she overcomes her fear of blood. She becomes Hokage herself, partly so that she can live Nawaki and Dan's dream for them, but also so that she can pave the way for Naruto inevitably holding the title. Just as she once did, Tsunade supports all other dreams that she can: when Rock Lee tells her he dreams of being a ninja despite knowing he may die trying, she does not argue his decision and, in the anime, does all that she can to ensure he survives. As Hokage, Tsunade is committed to protecting Konoha and its villagers, willing to give her life for her village and allies if necessary. She does this because Nawaki and Dan loved Konoha and so she keeps their dreams alive by doing so, but also because Konoha's continued survival honours all those who gave their lives creating it and keeping it safe. Although her reasons are somewhat different, the outcome is nevertheless consistent with the Will of Fire. Tsunade is similarly optimistic about the next generation of Konoha's ninja, especially Naruto, convinced that the village's future will be in good hands because of them. She in fact becomes angry when others lack this same faith in Naruto and his peers, believing it is better to let them try and then fail than to assume their failure is inevitable and thus prevent them from trying. Demonstrations of her own faith include: congratulating Shikamaru Nara for his failed mission because at least none of his teammates died; not labelling Sasuke Uchiha a missing-nin because she trusts that Naruto can someday convince him to return to Konoha. Despite her many noble qualities, Tsunade is not without her faults. She is blunt and short-tempered, prone to striking Naruto for his immaturity or Jiraiya for his perversion; she is widely feared because of this tendency. Her own behaviour isn't much better than theirs, as she drinks constantly, sometimes sleeps on the job, and tries as much as she can to have other people do her work for her. One of her favourite vices is gambling, which she acquired from her grandfather, Hashirama Senju. Despite how often and how irresponsibly she gambles, Tsunade has notoriously bad luck, causing those who have made huge profits off of her to call her "The Legendary Sucker". Tsunade is fully aware of how unlucky she is, and so whenever she hits a winning streak she takes it as a bad omen and prepares for the worst; she has at times tried using her bad luck to her advantage, betting on outcomes she doesn't want so that her unluckiness will prevent them from happening. Hashirama finds Tsunade's many bad habits highly amusing on a personal level, but when he is told that Tsunade is Hokage he immediately worries about what misfortunes she's brought upon Konoha. Jiraiya assumed that there was a mutual attraction between him and Tsunade from their first meeting, a statement that only served to annoy and anger her. Despite his many advances over the years, Tsunade never reciprocated his feelings, only ever loving Dan, even decades after his death. Jiraiya wasn't discouraged by this and claimed that her repeated rejections had not only made him stronger, but they've been excellent material for his Icha Icha series of books. Though he concluded that to be happy wasn't his fate. Tsunade doubted he believed his own words and she commented that he did not need to put on a brave front when he returned from Amegakure. When Jiraiya ended up dying during that same mission, Tsunade privately mourned for the loss of her dear friend and team-mate. Her greatest desire was to be with her loved ones, while supporting Dan as he lived out his dream of being Hokage. Despite this, she chose not to have Dan and Nawaki reincarnated when given the chance as she realised it would go against everything they stood for. History Plot Abilities Creation Rebirth: By using a large amount of chakra, Tsunade can enter a regenerative state that allows her to heal from fatal wounds quickly and even regenerate lost limbs and organs. However, the use of this technique shortens her lifespan. *'Hundred Healings Jutsu': An advanced form of Tsunade's Creation Rebirth technique. Tsunade is covered in various tattoos and markings, giving her a general power increase and constant regenerative abilities. Chakra Enhanced Strength: Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Medical-nin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Sannin Category:Hokage Category:Senju Clan Category:Naruto Characters